The present invention relates to harvester apparatus and in particular to a device which permits but controls relative movement between the cutting element or header and the associated combine harvesting unit from which the header is supported.
It is generally desirable for headers of combine harvesters to be able to have at least some movement capability relative to the remainder of the harvester unit; that is, it is desirable for the header to be able to rotate about a longitudinal axis whereby the lateral ends of the header may rise (or drop) in response to terrain variations over which the harvester passes. This motion will be herein termed as "lateral flotation". It is desirable to provide a harvester apparatus having a lateral flotation capability and also to provide means for controlling this lateral flotation movement.
Furthermore, it has been found that certain headers require considerable out-of-balance compensation. For example, the left side of crop harvesting headers, when viewed from the rear, is generally heavier than the right side. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a means for compensating for this unbalanced weight distribution in combine headers in conjunction with the provision of a lateral flotation mechanism.